Introduction- The new characters
by SolarGrain007
Summary: This takes place after the events of Ralph breaks the internet, during the 2 month period before Vanellope's upgrades and her and Ralph's meet up. During these two months things have taken a strange turn- for better or for worse- with the appearance of a new character and another stranger with high connections, who has his sights on correcting another glitch.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Introduction- The new characters

"Slaughter race! A wicked dangerous death-trap racing game, few have entered, fewer have left. Beware to all those who enter, without guts, there can be no glory!"

"What do you think?" Vanellope said as she flailed her arms in rhythm with her words, and back into her pocket.

"Catchy! Though it may be a little overkill on the death-trap part, and it's a bit long...for a title" Shank replied

Both giggled at the remark.

Sitting on top of the hood of Shank's car; both racers went back to gazing at the beautifully desolate city illuminated by a permanent sunset. It was another day in Slaughter Race and Vanellope had just finished talking to Ralph about their meet-up in two couldn't wait to see him again.

"By the way" Shank said "I never asked, but what is it with you and this...glitching business?"

"Oh...well…" Vanellope paused.

Shank could tell she was distressed "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine, I shouldn't have pried anyways."

"No, it's not that, it's just...a bit of a long story." She started talking about everything, the other racers, Her and Ralph's crazy adventure out of sugar rush, her cart, her game, and even King Candy; a.k.a "Turbo!"

It's not everyday an egotistical maniac takes over your game, and literally locks up everybody's memories away, labeling you as a glitch. Trapping you in your own game where you are forbidden from doing the one thing that you want the most - that you need the most - Vanellope tried to reason with everybody, that King Candy was a fraud, but they weren't having it.

Their constant bullying had left her a bit hyperactive and sour on life, but thanks to Ralph's kindness and her programming as a "merciful princess" she held no grudge towards her fellow racers.

"Vee, I had no idea"

"Ah! It's fine, water under the bridge, besides; what I have now compared to what I had back then, I'd say it was all worth it" Vanellope assured her.

"Well baby" Shank started "you don't have to worry about anything like that here, we take our friendship very seriously."

"Thank you Shank- or should I say...Shank you" Vanellope joked.

"Oh! You remembered" Shank replied jokingly.

The both shared a hearty laugh.

Vanellope had been through a lot; sure, but that was years ago, she had learned to move on, and with Ralph, it was easier. She was living her dream.

But in the back of her mind something was bothering her, although she had forgiven Ralph for acting so selfishly, she couldn't help but wonder, whatever happend to that virus?

Listening in on both of the female racers was a black figure shrouded in darkness behind a tree of a forest. It casted a shade, enough for him to stay hidden. This stranger took a deep breath, and stepped into the yellow light.

* * *

**Meanwhile:-**

Trash goes where it's supposed to go,right at the bottom of the Internet. Sitting in the back seat of a vehicle was a young looking man wearing black shoes, dark jeans, a black trench coat and had one of those Humburg hats on. Sitting there cross-legged, he was patiently waiting for his arrival.

As soon as the vehicle stopped, the door was opened for him and he stepped out.

"You're here!" A man came running towards him with an IPad on hand, "I didn't think you'd make it, my name is Carson, it's a pleasure to meet you, detective~..." He extended his hand.

"Jericho, detective Jericho, you may call me" He removed his hat with one hand and shook the man's hand with the other, "and the pleasure's all mine" Eying Carson from top to bottom, the detective couldn't help but chuckle at what he just discovered. The man was wearing leather brown shoes with a completely blue suit with a tie to match, he had curly black hair with sea blue eyes, but that's not what piqued his interest.

Carson was surprised to say the least, this is not what he imagined the Internet's second best detective would look like. The man was cleanly shaven, had jet black hair with a rugged quiff hairstyle, a light skin tone with handsome features, and clear green eyes as if they contained all the mysteries of the Internet.

"So, what do we have?" The detective asked, snapping Carson back into reality, feeling a little embarrassed for staring.

To which he replied "Well detective, its a real doozy, we've had our best men look into it but it seems they are drawing blanks, since it was broken when we found it. There is really no way to tell where it could have come from, the only lead we have is that busted insecurity virus."

As they both walked over the piles of debris and broken shards of trash, they came across a holographic -Danger Keep Out- sign, around which were anti-virus NPC's and their green vehicles. Carson had already told them to expect someone, but their security was still hesitant to let them pass.

"Hold up!" The larger of the two green security guards said, he was much bigger than the detective and much taller too, "Let me see some Identification!"

"And state your purpose here!" The shorter of the two security guards said, he was much shorter than him,but did not seem small by any means.

The detective eyed both of them back and forth but did not say a word.

"Well?" The larger guard said.

"I'd tell you, but i'd hate to have to repeat it twice" Detective Jericho said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" The larger guard screamed as he raised a fist above his head ready to strike.

"Woah, woah, woah…" Carson had barely come in between them and held both of them back, IPad clutched in one hand "He's with me, I brought him in, he's here to help."

"We don't need stowaways" The shorter guard said.

"Hm, and here I thought the BitDefenders were smart." The detective replied.

"YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH PRETTY BOY" The larger guard said while pointing a large finger at him.

"You really think I'm that pretty" The detective replied with an intense glare.

Carson couldn't believe what was happening, this large anti-virus guard was huge, but detective Jericho didn't seem to be fazed even a bit, he had to stop this before it got out of hand, "Look here Defender, i'm under orders from your boss saying I was allowed to bring in help from the outside and I brought him. If you have a problem with that then take it with your boss."

The large guard stood there for a few seconds before calming down. "Fine, but if he impedes the investigation in any way, I'll be the one to stomp him."

"You mean stop him."Carson said.

"I know what I said" The shorter guard replied.

Both the detective and Carson looked at the shorter guard slightly wide eyed.

"You mean he sa-lets just get this over with" Jericho interrupted Carson.

Both of them passed by, but not without an intense stare between the detective and the larger guard.

Both heading towards their destination now.

"Jeez, I knew you would have some competition considering your field of work, but I didn't think it would be this… diverse." Carson said to the detective.

"It takes some getting use to, but down here... you're either predator or prey." Detective Jericho replied.

"Trust me detective… I know -BUMP- Ow" Carson had bumped into the detective while looking down and clutching his IPad.

"Is this it?" Jericho asked.

"Yes, this is all of it" Carson replied rubbing the top of his nose.

What they saw there was a busted insecurity virus, its eyeball was cracked and half of its wires were torn, it was illuminated by one of the many strands of light coming from above all of the garbage that blocked the bright net from view.

The Detective removed his coat and handed it to Carson, who took it abruptly, and crouched down at the object that was once alive. He examined it while Carson spoke, with his IPad on hand "Yes, this is what caused the recent fiasco known as the "Wreck it Ralph" virus (making quotation gestures), but we're having a difficult time figuring out where it originated from, and we can't hold the individual named Ralph responsible for it since nobody really got hurt. All he got was a few weeks of suspension, we tried asking knowsmore about it but he said, and I quote "I have no obligation to cooperate with you"

Detective Jericho twitched at the mention of knowsmore, he had a bit of a rivalry history with him, but now was not the time for that, "We don't need egghead" He said "There is only one place this virus could have come from, and I know just the men to see to find out"

* * *

"We lost him" Little Debbie screamingly replied at Butcher Boy.

Both were in their cars racing, a not-so- new player had shown up by the name "KorgBush456" and was trying to deliver cargo all the while dodging both Little Debbie's monster truck and Butcher Boy's heavy bull car.

"Relax Deb, these horns aren't dull yet" Butcher Boy replied.

Both swerved right, at an intersection, drifting their way across; headed straight for the player who was accelerating towards a familiar, mashed tunnel full of busted, broken cars and fire.

In his room, Tommy had just done all the chores his mother had told him to finish, now, playing slaughter race in his basement, with his old game console, he could not wait to use the new cheat code he got from his friend near the school's backgate. Though he could never get through the fiery tunnel, this time it was going to be different for "KorgBush456".

Back into the game, Butcher Boy and Little Debbie were catching up right behind the player, they knew it was all over for him, they had been catching the same driver over and over again since he started, and he could never get past the tunnel under the bridge.

"We got him!" Little Debbie exclaimed.

Butcher Boy was about to reciprocate her victory cheer, when in the corner of his eye, he saw the player's car bounce left and right, up and down, and front and back.

"What is he doing?" Butcher Boy asked.

"I have no idea" Little Debbie replied.

Just then, the car disappeared into thin air, straight into the tunnel. Both racers were so shocked, they hit their brakes and slid into a complete stop right in front of the fiery tunnel.

"What just happened?" Little Debbie questioned.

Back with Tommy.

"YES, EAT MY DUST SLAUGHTER RACE, GHOST CAR IN THE HOUSE" He screamed.

"KEEP IT DOWN BOY!" His mother screamed from the living room.

He crouched down a bit and covered his mouth. "yay" He replied, barely audible.

He had to thank Michael for lending him that cheat code("Ghost car" was a cheat that allowed the player to be practically invincible, allowing them to even go through walls, but only for a few seconds).

As soon as the cloak had worn off, he accelerated towards the finish line.

"Whooo!" The player's avatar screamed.

Busy with his victory cheer, he had not noticed that someone a few hundred feet in front of him was accelerating their vehicle, and was headed right for him.

Tommy's avatar was just done with his victory cheer when he noticed something approaching him from ahead, he had to squint his eyes just to see it.

"Is that… a motorcycle?" He asked rhetorically.

END OF CHAPTER. 1

* * *

Author's notes:

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, I loved the first Wreck it Ralph movie and when the second one came out I just had to write a Fanfiction about it.  
****I DO NOT own any of the characters in this Fanfic, I just want to write an interesting story, and I DO NOT want to get copyrighted on my first fanfic.  
****Anyway I hope you guys like this one, please leave a comment and let me know what you think, and if I should do more.**


	2. Ch 2 The Mystery behind it

**Chapter 2 : The mystery behind it ?**

Both Shank and Vanellope were at the edge of a forest cliff, sitting on top of Shank's car, when a person from behind was walking towards them and stopped a few feet away.

"Ahem!" He audibly cleared his throat. Both Shank and Vanellope were startled and looked back at the same time saying "huh?"

"Hi" The stranger said with a short, nervous wave and tone.

He was wearing dark old school shoes, brown jeans, an emerald green fitting hoodie with two red strings tied to a knot at the end, with a single pocket and a red t-shirt underneath. He had childlike facial features, with bright yellow eyes and medium black spiky hair.

"Hey!" Shank said in a commanding voice as she got off her car and started walking towards him "You're not supposed to be here! Who are you?!" She demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips and hovering over him.

With a solid two inches on him, he was a little frightened "Well I'm not sure…exactly" He shrunk as Shank towered him, Vanellope glitched her way next to Shank in a single swipe, this startled him and he fell back.

"Are you okay slick?" She said as she put her hands in her pockets "and why are you wearing clothes like mine? You're not one of those creepy fan stalkers are you?"

"What! NO! Just, listen...I don't even know how I got here, this is what happened" He started explaining as he got up.

* * *

Inside a garage, a person was laying down on a motorcycle, he got up rather effortlessly and said "What...what is this place? Where am I?" He could see a large expanse of a room, filled with yellow light coming from the row of windows up top and luminescent white light from the headlights on top, there were cars and mechanical parts everywhere, he was right in the middle of the room with no recollection on anything on how he got here or who he was. He noticed he was wearing rather colorful clothes, and noticed what he was laying on, a motorcycle, it was a light burlywood color, it had a hook on the back, two headlights in front, a tank in the middle with a seat on the back, kevlar tyres with a red stoplight at the back but no "Indicators" He surprised himself, what was all this and how did know so much.

He couldn't explain it, but he felt a strange attraction to this vehicle, he sat up straight on it and stayed like that for about two minutes gripping the handles, he was lost, he knew what it was but had no idea how it worked or raced.

"Okay, relax…(breathes in...breathes out)...first, I gotta get out of here" He searched for a door and found a big gate, after a hussle he opened it and stepped outside.

Mayhem, Carnage, Catastrophe, beautiful were the first words on his mind, from tall buildings to underground sewers, from the gasoline smoke in the air to a dog becoming lunch to a shark, from appliances being stolen to random street brawls, it was all so wildly amazing to him, all illuminated under a radiant yellow sunset, or was it sunrise, it was hard to tell when it wasn't moving.

He realised he had been walking for 10 minutes just admiring the scenery, he remembered what he had come out here for and had to ask someone for answers, making up his mind standing near an intersection, he realised a clown was headed towards him on a mini bicycle and stopped right in front of him "Hey there fella, I'm Bozo the creepy clown" He said in a raspy voice " You look like you're looking for something? How about I help you!" The brutality around him seemed fun, but this clown was just levels of creepy, our protagonist had the instinctive to run but didn't want to be chased around by this clown "Oh, I'm just...visiting, from out of town" He said. "Out of town eh, well how about you come with me, I'll make all your dreams come true!" That was the last straw, he booked it out of there.

He must have been running for about 15 minutes until he lost sight of the clown, and hid himself on the back of a pick up truck, he noticed someone was inside of it, and tried to talk to them but had to catch his breath first, and that's when two vehicles from behind roared their way towards him, the person inside the truck formally designated as "KorgBush456" hit the race gear so hard it sent our protagonist falling on his back, "KorgBush456" had no idea who this guy was or why he got on, but he wasn't about to let some stranger come in between him and victory so he swerved left and right to try to get him off and focus on the two that are after him.

On the back of the truck our protagonist tried to hold on to the corners as hard as he could, (A clown would have been better than this) He thought, the truck swerved left and right hard but he kept holding on for dear life until it stopped, he paused for a second before getting up and noticed it was going very fast, and was headed right for a forest, the truck swerved right so hard it knocked him right off of it and onto the soft grass, it still hurt when he landed with a "THUD" He lay there in agony for a few seconds before getting up and escaping into the forest.

"What is wrong with these people" He said as he ran past the trees, and stopped near one to catch his breath, that's when he heard laughter coming from up ahead, his curiosity outstriped his caution.

What he saw left him frozen, it was two girls sitting on a car, one was a little girl with similar looking clothes to his, only more feminine, she seemed adorable with her candy coated hair and miniature size, but the other one is who left him frozen, she was tall, beautiful -he thought- gorgeous even, with her light brown wide eyes and silky brown hair, oops, he caught himself staring.

* * *

"And that's how I got here" He said

Both Shank and Vanellope were skeptically confused "And you expect us to just believe that?" Shank said

"Well...yeah, honestly i'm just as surprised as you are, but if you don't believe me then I can show you the bike" He said

"That won't really prove you're telling the truth" Vanellope said

"I'm not lying!" He screamed

Shank grabbed him by the shoulders and put her face closer to his, this made his heart beat a little faster.

"He's not lying" She finally said "His eyes aren't"

"So he actually just appeared out of nowhere" Vanellope said

"Yeah" Shank replied

"COOL" Vanellope said as she glitched her way into the air and hung there for a second "What kind of racer are you? What kind of car do you have? What is your top speed? Can you drift on two wheels?" She started asking all these questions one after the other.

"WOW there, calm down butterscotch, first of all, what is your name?" Shank asked

He replies with " My name...well, it's the one thing I do remember, it's Nitro"

* * *

The Dark Net, an eerie, dangerous place full of twisted, back-stabbing individuals who won't think twice about illegal actions or collateral damage. And yet, no place felt closer to home for the Internet's second best detective, the Bright Net was amazing sure, but this place was just as big, well, if you excluded the code (otherwise known as the Deep Web) defended by the strongest anti-virus, the "BitDefenders".

This place isn't easy to find as well, it takes a special pass for you to access it and even then if you're caught doing some shady stuff it won't end well for you. It wasn't always like this, The Dark Net was initially used for the greater good, to allow communication between two parties without alerting any of the authorities, but humanity's dark side seemed to always be lurking in the shades of glory.

Walking along towards his destination, detective Jericho was in all black, shoes, baggy pants, and a hoodie, only he didn't feel the need to cover his face, everybody knew who he was, and felt sorry for whoever was on his radar, plus the black contrasted his white complexion.

Every marketplace that he passed by usually had the same thing, drugs, hackers, trafficking, and Hitmen (the detective paused in front of this place) it wasn't here the last time, but he moved on, he didn't want to bring up any bad memories, and shatter already broken friendships, nor lose any new ones.

Inside his lair, Double Dan was polishing his collection of organ parts, when a loud "BANG" was heard, he quickly turned to see who it was.

The detective had broken open the gate "DeeDee, it's been a while" He said

"You" Double Dan replied comforting his frightened little brother "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, i'm just here to ask a few...questions" The detective said

Double Dan looked at his door and then back to the detective "You know, the last person who broke my door, had to donate to my collection"

"Look slug, I haven't got all day, what's it gonna be" the detective interjected.

"...fine" Double Dan said, and slid behind his desk. "What do you want to know...Jerry"

The detective was struck for a second (He couldn't possibly have known about that, could he?) He thought, he tried to ignore it as nonchalantly as possible, he went right to his desk and jumped on it, he leaned in closer to Double Dan and said "I wanna know about a little insecurity virus that was released into Slaughter Race by a 9-foot hairless gorilla, I know you made it, but what I don't know is how you tampered with it"

"You're as intuitive as ever, but I don't know anything abou-DON'T PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" He interjected Double Dan, and pointed a finger at him "A virus like that is very rare! Even around these parts! Nor are they easy to make! Though, I'm pretty sure you know what it takes to make one...now unless you want your little brother to be added to your collection! I suggest you tell me the truth!"

Double Dan felt his teeth grit at the mention of his little brother and glared at the detective, he knew he wasn't going to be let off easy if he spilled the beans about the virus's backdoor, but fighting the detective wasn't going to be easy since he's clearly strong, considering he broke his door down with a heavy kick.

Both go a little back in history, Double Dan was always envious of his intelligence and instinct, considering he jumped on his desk to avoid the weapon under it, and to keep an eye on his movements.

Double Dan took a deep breath and said "Alright Det-tec-tive, here's the truth about the virus"

* * *

The elevator came up and Carson was standing there anticipated but then shocked at who came out, it was the detective, but battered and bruised, somehow still standing.

"What happened?!" He said

"Relax, occupational hazard" Jericho said, blood was dripped out of his nose, his hoodie had tears all over it, one of his shoes was missing, his pants seemed eroded, one from the knee down and the other his knee was exposed(He remember the detective mentioning these as his favorite pants) he had a bruise on his forehead, one of his wrists were handcuffed and there was slime all around him.

Carson just stood there staring.

"C'mon, we need to hurry" the detective said.

"Where to?" replied Carson, snapping back to reality.

"...Slaughter Race" Detective Jericho said.

**END OF CH. 2**

**Author's notes:**

**So here it is, my second chapter, I wanted to make it more descriptive but alas was just writing these fanfictions for fun and nothing serious.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this one and please leave a comment if you want to see more.**


End file.
